Chasing Butterflies
by sixbynine
Summary: Every time she asks him out, every time he says no, and every time she runs to him. Sasuke finally get fed up of Sakura's behavior. this is a Sasunarusasu NOT sasusaku or narusaku


As I typed this my shiny new nine week old kitten decided to explore and chew EVERYTHING on my desk…so these first few paragraphs had to be rewritten several times as she joined in on occasion XD

I know i know i should be updating unbreakable and generations but i cant help it!

i don't own Naruto, but all the lyrics in this ARE mine ok. pls don't steal...

remember if you can hit the fave button you can hit the review button!

MAY I ALSO APOLOGISE NOW FOR THE LAYOUT OF THIS...FANFIC MANGLES ALL MY STUFF ..:(

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked around at the paper scattered around his room, he groaned and slumped to the desk,

"Uzuamaki! Whats up man" Naruto sunk even lower as Kiba bounced into his apartment uninvited, bringing with him his dog and the rest of their friends

"I _was_ trying to write for the next gig, but I keep hitting a block" he sighed then stood up "It's no good I won't get anything done tonight, wanna go out?" he asked slinging his coat on before anyone had a chance to answer; he already knew that everyone bar Sasuke would be up for drinking. As predicted Sasuke snorted

"See you later then" he said and settled down on the couch in Naruto's room, Naruto has long ago learnt that owning all the gaming equipment known to man meant his apartment was never empty.

"Come on guys lets leave the grumpy ass alone" Ino said chirpily grabbing Shikamaru on one hand and Neji on the other

"I'm gonna hang back guys" Sakura said quietly "I'm not feeling so well"

The rest of the group shot her a knowing and disbelieving look before leaving.

x

xxx

x

Naruto laughed as he watched Ino drag Neji onto the dance floor, the usually unsociable man being forced to move just to stop himself from being bowled over

"He doesn't stand a chance does he" Temari laughed at him over the bar

Naruto grinned "Nah, poor guy was dead meat the minute she stopped obsessing over Sasuke"

Temari sighed and shot an annoyed look at Shikamaru who was sitting at the corner of the bar seemingly asleep "Sure wish I had someone like Ino to drag me off" she said loudly

Naruto laughed again, it was common knowledge Temari liked the lazy ass, "aww one day he'll get the hint" he said

She grinned "sure sure, how's Sakura then?" she asked looking at Naruto carefully, it was also common knowledge Naruto loved the pink haired keyboardist, while she was head over hells for the grumpy ass refusing to join them this evening

Naruto sighed "She's back at mine with Sasuke, she keeps talking about asking him out, aside from my own bias regarding that, it's still a stupid idea, he'll say no, like last time. She'll get bent up over it, like last time. I'll pick up the pieces, like last time. Then she'll leave me and go back to him, like last time" he sighed in defeat

Temari looked at him "every time this happens she goes out with you to lick her wounds then dumps you, why are you still bothering with her?" Temari had never been particularly find of Sakura, especially after the way she treated and continued to treat Naruto.

Naruto sighed "yanno, I _know _you make sense, but I can't help it. When she comes crying to me later today or this week, I'll take her in like before. I love her" he shrugged

Temari looked at him knowing better than to try and talk reason into him, it hadn't worked the last few times it wouldn't work now.

Naruto grinned "I came here to drunk, Lady" he said brightly "not talk girls and Sasuke"

Temari laughed and poured him a drink.

The group swung back down the street singing loudly as Naruto tried to get the key into his lock, he knew his neighbours would give him hell about it in the morning but right now he couldn't give a damn. He joined in with the last verse of whatever they were singing, barely recognising the words, as his front door swung open, to reveal Sakura and Sasuke standing in the hallway, kissing.

Naruto stared at them, before pushing past them and into the kitchen, Sasuke stared at the rest of the group looking slightly annoyed he had been seen. Sakura turned to them smiling,

"Isn't it great" she gushed happily "Sasuke said yes" again Sasuke had that annoyed look as if he hadn't wanted anyone to know

He grunted and pushed past them disappearing into the night, Sakura not far behind.

Ino turned to face them,

"Uh I think we should leave Naruto alone tonight" the nodded and all turned to leave, Ino quietly shutting the door behind them.

x

xxx

x

It had been two weeks since they had walked in on Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto still wasn't talking to either of them, and he had been holed up in his room most of the time, presumably writing. Kiba knew he wouldn't write anything the band could use so he left him to himself, trusting his friend to come to them when he wanted. The band still practised without him, but the atmosphere just wasn't the same, not to mention most of them had been a bit stand-offish to both Sakura and Sasuke,

"Alright" Ino stepped in front of the mock stage they had in Sasuke basement "enough is enough, Sakura, Sasuke whatever, I don't care but sort things out with Naruto. As for the rest of you can we just behave normally please" she turned to Sakura "you need to talk to him, I know you don't like him, but for gods sake I at least though you had some decency not to act like this"

Sakura managed look ashamed of herself, if only for a second "I'll go over later" she said quietly

Ino shook her head "no you'll go over now, were not getting anywhere here anyway"

Sakura looked like she was about to refuse but saw Ino's face and thought better of it. Huffing slightly she grabbed her bag and left, Ino followed after her making sure she went to Naruto's.

As one Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru rounded on Sasuke,

"Okay genius what's the idea" Kiba crossed his arms "I know for a fact you don't like that girl"

Sasuke scowled darkly "she needs to be taught a lesson" he said "she treats Naruto so badly, it drives me mad watching him stand there and take it"

Kiba looked confused "so giving into her fangirly desires is supposed to teach her what?"

Sasuke stood up "you'll see" he left quietly

"I don't like the sound of that" Kiba said

"No" Neji agreed "but I doubt we can stop him, and you can't deny she has it coming"

"I don't wish a pissed Sasuke on anyone though" Kiba said scratching his head "I wonder what she's done though, I mean I know she a bit rude to Naruto but its not that bad surely"

Shikamaru shrugged "who knows" was his only contribution before returning to his dazed state.

"Oh" Kiba leapt up "have you written your songs yet guys?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the random change of subject but didn't comment "yes" he replied "It's not that good, but then I don't wish to be chosen"

There was an upcoming concert competition Gaara was organising at his club, any band could enter the only requirement being that you had to sing three songs each by different members of the band, Gaara was well known for running contests with odd quirks, this was one of the more normal one. Sasuke was obviously going to be one entrant seeming as he was the bands vocalist, but the other two had yet to be decided. So Ino had decided to hold her own mini competition to see who would be best amongst all of them.

So far Naruto had sung and he had been picked, due to the quality of the writing and his voice, although the fact he hated to be on stage may hinder him. As for the last slot, Shikamaru had point blank refused to join in reminding Ino that she was lucky he moved his arms enough to play bass let alone anything else.

So Kiba, Neji and Sakura were up for it, although Neji was trying to fail, he had no interest in singing, his talents laying with the guitar, Kiba couldn't sing for toffee so really it was Sakura. Still everyone had agreed they needed a laugh and were turning up later today to listen to Kiba.

x

xxx

x

Sakura slid into Naruto's apartment her footsteps sounding loud in the silence,

"Naruto?" she called quietly, although she all ready knew he'd be in his bedroom sighing she opened the door

Naruto was sitting at his desk humming softly as he wrote frantically, she tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and turned to her, his face setting hard as he saw who was there,

"What do you want?" he asked harshly

"I guess to apologise" she said quietly

"Why? You don't mean it"

"I know you liked me, I should have been more tactful in the way we told I told you about Sasuke and I"

"Oh" scoffed Naruto "_that's _what you're sorry for"

"What else have I done?" Sakura asked genuinely confused

"You know what forget it, if you can't even see why you've upset me so much then you're words don't mean anything. Get out of my house" he turned back to the desk

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry that I don't like you, but Sasuke loves me now and I'm not going to apologise for that"

"Sakura" Naruto's voice was tight "I don't care anymore, I'm sick and tired of being jerked around by you, Temari was right. Now would you please leave"

Sakura huffed "Fine, but whatever you're deal is you need to get over it, cause if you cause problems for the rest of the group then we might not want you around anymore"

Naruto stared at the wall steadfastly as she left.. He let his head fall to the desk as the door closed his eye sliding shut.

They snapped open again when he heard voices in his hallway, groaning he reminded himself to get all his spare keys back from his friends. Quietly he stood up and peeked around the door, Sakura and Sasuke stood in his hallway, he made to open to door and tell them to bugger off when Sasuke shoved Sakura away from him, he paused edging closer to listen,

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked clearly surprised her 'sexy' actions weren't getting her any attention

"It's over Haruno" he said flatly "I'd say it was fun while it lasted but I'd be lying, I was right about you all along, you're a whiny selfish bitch. These past two weeks you've been so caught up in your self you haven't even noticed Naruto have you?"

"I apologised for not being nicer about tell him we were in love" she said clearly not believing Sasuke was breaking up her

"Oh, _that's _what you think you have to apologise for" Sasuke snorted "how about all the times he's picked up your pieces after I've turned you down, and you've just used him for a shoulder to cry on and god knows what else before you get bored and try me again?"

Sakura for her credit managed to look slightly guilty "I thought I was being nice, I know he likes me. I thought he would appreciate it"

"Naruto doesn't need your pity Sakura, he needs you to stay out of his life" Sasuke's hand smashed into the wall near her head and she flinched back "Stay away from him, or so help me I will hurt you"

"What's wrong with you?" She stalked to end of hallway her eyes narrowed on him

Sasuke smiled "Don't try running to anyone the only person who has any sympathy for you is Ino and even she's disgusted by the way you treated him. You've got a lot to make up for" he opened the door and pushed her outside then shut it in her face. He rested his head against the door gently annoyed at him self for getting so worked up

"Sasuke?" a quiet voice sounded from the other end of the hall and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there. His eyes widened,

"God, Naruto I'm so sorry I completely forgot we were in your house, you shouldn't have had to see that" he scratched his head "not really one of my best moments was it? Bit spiteful"

"She deserved it" he said "Temari was right, I should have stopped letting her come to me a long time ago"

Sasuke sighed, "it's easier said than done"

He slung and arm round the blonde "come on I heard Kiba's singing, that should cheer you up"

"Yeah, before or after my eardrums burst"

"With any luck Ino will kick him before that happens"

Naruto smiled and looked over at him "Thank you Sasuke, your methods are all wrong but your hearts in the right place"

"Hn" was the only response Naruto got, he grinned knowing the Uchiha hated the suggestion he cared about anything.

"Wait, you forgot I was in my own house?"

Sasuke looked a little sheepish

Naruto shook his head "seriously I'm getting all my spare keys back"

Sasuke laughed "but then where will we all go?"

"Maybe your own damn house" he grumbled as he slid onto his bike and started the engine, motioning for Sasuke to get on behind him. Sasuke slid on grabbing hold of Naruto's jacket to stop himself falling off as Naruto shot out of the driveway.

x

xxx

x

They arrived back at Sasuke's just as Kiba and Neji came out from the basement,

"finally, we were just sending a search party out for you" Kiba yelled "where the hell've you been?"

Sasuke shrugged "Naruto's, come inside you're making a racket"

Ino looked up as they entered, she stalked up to Sasuke and poked him in the chest "What the hell did you do to Sakura?" she demanded "she just ran in tears and said she won't be able to sing today"

Sasuke looked at her "I gave her a taste of her own medicine"

Ino looked at him "you went out with her just to break her heart didn't you?"

Sasuke sighed "I know it was wrong, but not only am I tired of her chasing after me like a lost puppy I'm tired of her treating Naruto like a toy she can pick up and drop whenever she likes, I simply showed her what its like to feel used. Perhaps its not nice, but maybe she might learn something from this"

Ino looked at him still not please "you're an ass Sasuke, but I can't really complain she's had something coming for a while, although I think you went a little overboard"

Sasuke shrugged and turned to the rest of the group "anyone else got a problem?" they shook their heads, Sasuke had been right no one had much sympathy for her and although he could see they were all uncomfortable by what he had done they also didn't hold it against him.

"I hear were being subjected to Kiba's singing" Sasuke said settling himself down on one of the settees

Kiba glared at him before grinning, he was under no illusion about his singing, he also didn't care. He pressed the play button to start the backing music and launched into his badly written and badly sung song, clearly enjoying himself the rest of them sat laughing with their fingers in there ear before Ino pulled him off the stage, Kiba grinned widely

"So am I in, guys?" he said grinning widely

Ino laughed and clapped him on the back "um I'll let you know after we hear Sakura yeah?"

Kiba grinned again "aww you flatter me"

"Come on" Ino said slipping her jacket on "dunno about you but I'm starved. Pizza then the club?" she enquired knowing the answer would be yes "don't worry Sasuke you can leave after the pizza"

"I think I might come with you actually" Sasuke said surprising them "what I can have to"

Ino raised an eyebrow "sure"

x

xxx

x

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you knew what the outside of your basement looked like" Temari laughed as he sat at the bar

He scowled at her

"I heard what you did to Sakura" she said quietly

"Don't start, I've already has the talk with everyone else"

"Oh I'm right there with you hun" she said "that girl had it coming, the way she treats that poor kid" Temari shook her head "I told him he needed to stop, but he's just to kind"

"I know" Sasuke said softly "contrary to popular belief I didn't enjoy what I did to Sakura, I may not like her but no one deserves to be treated badly"

Temari looked at him "you love him don't you?"

Sasuke's head snapped up hi mouth opening but no speech coming out

Temari smirked "and that confirms it, I won't tell, I've had suspicions for a while now, he's the only one you're actually nice to"

Sasuke dropped his head again "he'll never feel the same, what's the point, he's as straight as they come and still hopelessly in love with Sakura"

Temari laughed again "don't be so sure, you know they never slept together, and god knows she offered it enough times. He said it didn't feel right, I think he convinced himself it was because they weren't officially dating, and you need to wait before these things and all those other reasons. But really I don't think he likes her that much anymore, she's more a sister and he grew out of the childhood crush a while ago, its just hard admitting that what your supposed to like doesn't float your boat anymore." Temari shrugged "I think he's scared to admit he doesn't like her anymore and what that means"

Sasuke looked at her "you think Naruto's gay?"

Temari looked at him "you always did need things simple didn't you?"

Sasuke scowled "just answer the damn question" he said

"I think from the way he looks at people in here, he's certainly open to the suggestion"

Sasuke sat for a few minutes before finishing his drink and placing the empty glass on the bar "I think I might go dance" he said and turned away

"Be gentle with him" Temari called after him Sasuke in turn flipping her off as he left.

x

xxx

x

Sasuke slid in between the people on the dancefloor finding Naruto easily by his bright hair, sneaking up behind him he slid one hand over his eyes and the other round his waist,

"Don't look" he whispered in his ear "just move" he removed his hand from Naruto's face gently closing his eyelids before placing the hand on his hip, he pressed his body into Naruto's relishing the feeling. Moving slowly in time with music winding his way around Naruto smirking with pleasure as he noticed Naruto had kept his eyes shut not once curious about this,

"You're a guy?" the timid question came

"Yeah, that a problem?" Sasuke heart skipped a beat at the moments silence before relaxing as a soft voice came back

"No, this is nice you feel strong, not fragile. Hard, not soft. It doesn't feel like you'll break when I move" Naruto's head fell back slightly and Sasuke's heart jumped again at the sight

"First time around men huh?"

"That obvious?"

"Little bit yeah" Sasuke smiled amused at how trusting Naruto was being he made a mental note to mention it later with a warning "How does it feel when I do this?" he ran his hand down Naruto's stomach fingering the hem of his shirt before sliding his finger along the exposed flesh slowing pushing into the waistband of his jeans

"Hot" Naruto gasped "like nothing I've ever felt, I think…I think I want more"

Sasuke bit down on his ear "what would you're friends say?" he murmured

"I don't know, I don't care there's only one person I care about and he's…" Naruto trailed off

"He's what?" Sasuke was desperate to find out who this guy was

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered "he's Sasuke, and…"Naruto broke away suddenly "I can't do this, not with you, you're not him" Naruto started to run away when the pieces snapped into place in Sasuke's head

"Wait," he grabbed his arm "you don't want me because you like this Sasuke?"

Naruto shuddered "it's so obvious to me now, and I almost betrayed him"

Sasuke's heart broke for him "turn around dobe" he said softly his voice returning to normal

Naruto's head snapped up and he shot around gasping as he saw Sasuke there, he eyes widened and he turned again running away through the crowd and leaving via the back door

"Shit" Sasuke had not expected that reaction, he ran after him out into the cold just managing to catch Naruto by the sleeve

"Wait, don't, I'm sorry"

"What the hell? Are you happy now, Naruto's gay, go and tell everyone, ruin me like you ruined Sakura"

"No, Naruto's that not what I.." Sasuke stopped "fuck, this is all gone wrong, just wait"

"For what, everyone else to show up and have a laugh as well," Naruto was crying now, angry tears rolling down his side "why won't you just let me be happy, first you take Sakura away from me and now this"

"No, no that's not what I meant for this to be, I didn't date Sakura to steal her away from you, I did it so I could show her what it's liked to be used, to show her how much what she was doing to you hurt"

Naruto scoffed "yeah right you did it cause you knew she'd be an easy lay, I mean for christ sake she threw herself at me, she doesn't even like me"

"I didn't sleep with her, there's only once person I want to share that with" Sasuke stepped closer taking a chance and reaching out to stroke Naruto's cheek when he didn't move away "you"

Naruto moved away "stop it, don't joke, I just poured my heart out to you by mistake at least have the decency not to throw it in my face"

"I'm not Naruto, for so long I've looked at you just wishing you'd take a second off from chasing her to look at me" Sasuke sighed "feeling you move against me like that, hearing you say those things, knowing you feel the same" he shuddered "it's to much"

Naruto looked up "don't mess with me" he warned

Sasuke stepped in pressing Naruto's back against the wall "I'm not" he pressed his lips against the blondes, pleased when he felt two hands wind into his hair and insistently pull him closer, he broke away "I love you" he whispered "I'm not asking you to love me back right away, or even to go out with me or anything, just for so long now, I've wanted to tell you"

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder "I think maybe I can manage a date" he grinned lightly "as long as you keep doing that thing with your tongue"

Sasuke laughed at how quickly Naruto's moods changed and reached in again.

x

xxx

x

It had been over a week since Sasuke had broken up with Sakura, over a week since he had kissed Naruto, now with just three days left before Gaara's competition, Ino was desperate to track Sakura down, she had tried her parents house, her uncle, all of the many boys Sakura knew, all drawing a blank,

"we're going to have to drop out, there's no one here who can sing"

Kiba bounced up happily and Ino hit him on head "down boy" she said "dropping out is preferable to making a complete ass of my band, Kiba looked sulky for a moment before going back to his usual self

"Can't you sing, Ino?" Naruto asked

Ino shook her head "I'm worse than Kiba for a start and I don't have anything written"

Naruto slumped he had been looking forward to finally getting his songs heard and having the chance to sing them himself, Sasuke reach out towards him to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, Naruto flinched and Sasuke sighed. It had been like this ever since Sasuke has told him how he felt, it was driving him nuts,

"Naruto can I have a word please?" he asked standing up and pointing to the door out of the basement. Naruto looked a little terrified but nodded and followed the Uchiha out and upstairs to Sasuke's room,

"What's wrong" Sasuke asked sitting on his bed "you won't look at me, you flinch when I come near you"

Naruto hung his head "it feels like I'm betraying Sakura" he said quietly

Sasuke snorted "even if that was true it's not the only thing bothering you"

Naruto looked up and sighed "when we were dancing it felt amazing like the whole world had melted away, and when I realised that I _wanted_ it to be you I was terrified, then when I _was _you.." he trailed off

Sasuke nodded "I know this is scary, I mean you've always like girls right"

Naruto blushed slightly

Sasuke smirked "aww come on spill"

Naruto shrugged "just a couple guys back in high school, I just noticed I found them just as attractive as the girls. I made myself stop feeling that way, my foster parents…they'd never have accepted it"

"Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke sounded surprised it was a well known fact the two men were in a relationship and Kakashi was a complete pervert

Naruto shook his head "no no, they'd be fine with it, that's why this isn't as bad as I thought but before them, my first ones, they were catholic, thought it was sinful. I mentioned it once in passing about a friend of mine, they beat me for associating with him and refused to let me see him again"

Sasuke stood to wrap his arms around the blonde noticing he still tensed up he sighed "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I don't trust this not to fall apart" he said "I can't tell everyone about us, I can't be that person because I'm so scared it false"

"I'd never do that to you" Sasuke said

"You did it to Sakura"

Sasuke froze "that was different, she asked for it"

"What if they hate me? What if Sakura never talks to me again?

"For a start Neji and Kiba have known about me for like two years they're fine, Temari knows and she doesn't care" Sasuke brought his fingers up to Naruto's chin and made him raise his head "and Sakura doesn't matter you deserve to be happy" he pressed his lips against Naruto's gently pleased when the blonde didn't flinch or move away. He moved away and Naruto stood there silently thinking, before opening his eye, and something snapped inside him. He rushed forward wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him forward into his arms his mouth pushed insistently against the Uchiha's his tongue pressing in and playing with Sasuke's. He pressed his body tight against Sasuke's pushing him backwards until his leg bumped into the bed and they fell back tangled onto the duvet cover.

x

xxx

x

Sakura had managed to slip in unnoticed, until she tapped Ino on her shoulder,

"I'm here to sing" she said quietly

Ino stared at her "got anything to say to Naruto?" she asked

Sakura dropped her head "later, I want to get this over with first"

Ino nodded "you need to talk to him, or you might find you're not as welcome as you think you are"

Sakura could see Kiba and Neji glaring at her form behind Ino

Sakura nodded "I know"

She stood on the stage nervously, for the first time in her life she was afraid to be the centre of attention, she stepped up to the front, slipping the CD into the player for the music,

"Just let me sing this" she said looking at the two boys "and then I will go to Naruto"

She pressed the play button and perhaps some of the most inappropriately happy music came out of the speakers, Sakura opened her mouth and started,

For all the beauty in this world

_Your smile lights my day_

_And when I'm feeling kinda sad_

_You always know just what to say_

_And though you'll never look at me_

_The same way I look at you_

_If only I could hold on_

_Maybe someday we'll be true_

_Cause I'm fighting the chance_

_For just a second glance_

_If only you could see_

_There's a world out here with me_

Ino waved a hand, she could see her friend was getting upset by singing this (clearly about her and Sasuke) so soon after what Sasuke had done, she supposed she hadn't had time to write anything else,

"That's fine Sakura, you'll be perfect for the role. Now.." she trailed off giving Sakura a knowing look

"I know, I know where's Naruto?"

"I'm here" said a quiet voice from the side " we were worried about you Sakura-chan" he said smiling softly at her Sasuke snorted

"You were worried about her, dobe"

"Shh, Sasuke" he said

It was then Sakura noticed their linked hands,

"So that's how it is? I came to apologise Naruto, and I will, what I did to you was wrong and I _am_ sorry. But I won't forgive either of you for this"

"What's to forgive Sakura?" Sasuke said looking down at her "I was never yours so it's not like he's stolen me away, and although you may have thought Naruto yours, I think you'll find Naruto is a lot happier away from you"

Sakura stared at them "but to jump straight from me to each other?"

Naruto looked sheepish, Sasuke's face hardened

"I didn't jump from you to him, it was always him. Look I know that what I did to you wasn't that nice but you're clearly too delusional for anything _other _than a sharp shock"

Sakura stared at him "it was all just to get back at me" she said quietly she turned to look at the others "and you let him"

"No" Sasuke said "they didn't know what I was doing"

She turned "I need to leave now, I'll be back for the competition with a new song ok Ino" and with that she ran out of the door

Naruto sighed "D'you think someone should go after her?"

Ino hesitated before shaking her head "no she needs time to cool off, and she also needs to realise that acting like a spoiled child isn't going to get her anywhere anymore" She turned to Sasuke and Naruto "now you to need to go and work on your songs for the weekend, I bet you don't have anything written"

Naruto looked at the floor avoiding Ino's gaze

"Mine's done" said Sasuke "all I gotta do is give the music to Neji, Kiba and whoever's gonna be on the keyboard and I'm set"

"Sakura will be on the keyboard for all of them except hers, Kiba's on drums as usual, Neji and Shika on Guitar, and I've got you down for doing Sakura's keyboard"

Sasuke nodded "sure, just gimme the music as soon as she gives it to you, it better be more warning than the last time you stuck me up there" Sasuke glared remembering having to memorise lyrics an hour before a gig

Ino laughed "aww you did fine"

Sasuke snorted and turned away "I'm heading off" he said "I got some things that need doing"

Ino raised an eyebrow "sure"

Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto out of the door

x

xxx

x

"Hey wait up" Sasuke ran to catch up with Naruto and grabbed his arm slowing the blonde down "what's the hurry?"

Naruto turned round "she hates me, she's never going to look at me again"

Sasuke frowned "I don't want her to look at you"

"Not like that" Naruto glared at him "She was a good friend to me ok, you don't know what it was like before you waltzed in, she was the only person who spoke to me" he sighed "Look, I like you Sasuke and I wanna try whatever this is, but not at the expense of the only person I had for so long. I need to talk to her ok?" he looked up at Sasuke who nodded

"Fine, but Naruto?" he took hold of his chin gently "if' she's to stubborn to admit she won't get her own way over I won't let you chase he forever, I've spent the last two years wanting this I'm not letting her take it away" he pressed his lips gently onto Naruto's ignoring the looks passers by were giving them

Naruto leant into the kiss his hands gripping at Sasuke's side, he nodded when Sasuke let go "once and then I'm done" he said and turned and left.

x

xxx

x

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door, her mom answered and ushered him in, Sakura hadn't told her anything that was happening, all she knew was that Naruto was one of her friends. Naruto smiled politely and went upstairs and walked into Sakura's room quietly. Sakura was curled up on the bed sobbing quietly, Naruto sat down beside her, the bed soundly strangely loud,

"Sakura…" he started not sure what to say "I'm not sorry about me and Sasuke, I am sorry about the way we dealt with it. But it's not fair of you to blame us."

Sakura sat up "I don't know what you expect me to say Naruto" she said sniffing "I thought finally the guy I love, loves me back and it turns out it all a big joke to get back at me or something, and then he hooks up with my best friend. How do you think it makes me feel knowing I've lost both of you?"

Naruto sighed touched she thought of him that "How do you think I felt all those times you used me, then went back to him?"

Sakura looked at him, as if just noticing the similarity of the situations "I didn't know you felt like that Naruto, I thought you liked my company"

"You thought you were doing me a favour didn't you? Because it never occurred to you someone else would want me, so you gave me a pity date."

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it again "I-I never _meant_ it like that" she said

"Maybe not, but that's what it was, it hurt, Sakura for so long I loved you and you used it against me, just like Sasuke did to you. I don't think he did the right thing, but you did deserve it. I don't want out friendship to be over, you were my first friend here and I don't want to lose that, but I'm not going to carry on being treated like this by you when I have Sasuke"

Sakura's eyes fell at the mention of Sasuke's name "I don't want to fall out with either of you either, but this is hard"

"Yeah I know, but so was getting used to you and Sasuke dating but I would never have thrown away those friendships because I was jealous, you'll move on you'll find someone else"

Sakura nodded "It might take a while"

Naruto shrugged "fine, but if you take to long Ino will come in and scream, you've got a competition to enter remember" he stood up and grinned "now get writing"

Sakura smiled weakly "thanks Naruto"

He smiled and patted her shoulder "no problem"

x

xxx

x

Naruto felt he should have been surprised when he arrived home to find Sasuke sitting on his couch, but then he half expected it of most of his friends these days, what surprised him more was it was _only _Sasuke on the couch,

"Hey" he as Naruto sat beside him "how'd it go?"

"It's gonna take some time, but I think she'll get over it, this will be good for her, she needs to be free from you. I know it's her own fault but clinging onto that childish crush was holding her back"

"Lot like you and your crush on Sakura" Sasuke grinned

Naruto whacked the back of his head

"What about you and me, idiot" he grumbled

"That's different" he said smirking "It was never childish or hopeless, I just needed to bring you round to the idea"

"Control freak"

"You love it"

Naruto sighed happily "yeah" he snuggled into Sasuke's arm resting his head on the taller mans shoulders "yeah"

Sasuke kissed his temple, for once not thinking about getting the blonde naked and ravishing, instead merely content to hold him and know he was there,

"Hey you staying over tonight?" Naruto asked sleepily "It's late and we've got a rehearsal tomorrow"

"Sure if you don't mind, you got a spare pillow?"

"What's wrong with mine?" Naruto blinked his voice heavy

"You're sleeping on it dobe, it can't be on your bed and the couch"

"Why are you on the couch?"

"Where else would I sleep, it's where I usually am" Sasuke almost held his breath hoping that Naruto was going where he thought but not wanting to push

"I guess, if you don't wanna sleep with me" he sounded sad

"That's not it, I just don't want to push you into anything to soon"

"It's just sleep Sasuke, I'm not asking you to move in, you coming or not?" he got up and walked to his room, Sasuke following behind.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid in between the covers, to tired to worry or care about the oddity of the situation. Sasuke followed suit slipping in beside Naruto and relaxing as he felt the warmth pressed against his side. They lay there for a few moment flat on their backs, awkward and uncomfortable before Naruto spoke,

"I dunno about you but I can't sleep like this, roll over"

Sasuke sighed with relief, having not wanted to mention anything and rolled over to face the blonde, finding the only place for his arms was to wrap them around him; not that either of them minded, Naruto tucked his head under Sasuke's neck and fell asleep almost immediately. Sasuke lay there for a while listening to the snuffly sounds Naruto made as he slept before slipping into sleep as well.

x

xxx

x

Naruto yawned stubbornly refusing to open his eyes, the bed was warm and the softness surrounding him was comforting. He was vaguely aware of having to be somewhere this morning but it all felt so unimportant,

"Hn dobe" a voice rumbled up through Naruto's chest and sounded above his head "I know you're awake we gotta met Ino remember"

Naruto opened his eye, Sasuke's chest swimming into view and he remembered with a fuzzy smile they had slept curled up together all night, this though was distinctly pleasing to Naruto,

"I know, I know just enjoying the moment"

Naruto felt Sasuke sigh gently and comfortably his entire body relaxing slightly, he felt his head being nuzzled slightly and looked up indignant,

"Don't nuzzle me like I'm a cat or so.." he was cut short by a pair of lips being pressed over his he struggled for all of two seconds before sinking into it willingly and returning the kiss with equal fervour. He moaned softly as he felt Sasuke's finger tips slide lightly down his side tickling gently before playing with the waistband of his boxers,

"Morning" Sasuke said grinning as he brushed a hand against the front of Naruto's pants

"Shut up" Naruto said blushing "I can't help and you know it"

Sasuke nodded and pressed himself against Naruto's leg letting out a small groan "I know, I can't help it either. Still…" he said suggestively "can't let that go to waste"

Naruto rolled his eyes, surprised at how natural this seemed "stop being flowery, pervert. You just want me to jerk you off"

Sasuke licked his lips "trust you to be crude"

"No point beating around the bush, you only get what you want by being direct" Naruto had not meant for that to sound like an invitation but the look on Sasuke's face showed it had been interpreted that way.

"Jerk me off then" he whispered his teeth nipping at Naruto's ear.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, if Sasuke wanted to play, then he would to; and he would win. He pushed rolling them over pressed himself into Sasuke receiving a deep moan from the dark haired man in return,

"Only if you return the favour, teme" he said and pulled Sasuke's boxers off in one motion, depositing them on the floor

Sasuke had his eyes closed the proximity of the blonde making it hard to think straight, he had not expected this, he gasped as he felt a tentative lick. He had _definitely _not expected that. He groaned as Naruto let his mouth encompass Sasuke while his tongue carried on rolling around, Sasuke gripped the sheets almost ashamed by how painfully aroused and how utterly close he was to completion after so little,

"N-Naruto!" he cried out trying to warn the blonde; to late. Sasuke collapsed on the bed panting he looked up to find Naruto sitting there his tongue poking out his mouth trying to reach what had escaped onto his cheek,

"I prefer Ramen" he said licking his finger "but you're not to bad"

Sasuke flopped back on the bed laughing,

"Only you, would talk about Ramen after that"

"What? It's salty!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I'm never gonna look at Ramen the same again" he said and propped himself up on one elbow grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up the bed to lay next to him,

"Now about returning the favour" he murmured his hand slipping down Naruto's side again and into his boxers.

x

xxx

x

"Geez, what's taking them so long!" Ino was pacing around the small basement "I mean it's his fricking house you'd think he could be on time when all he has to do it walk downstairs" Ino turned round as the door opened revealing Naruto and Sasuke slightly dishevelled and looking a bit rushed "finally, where the hell have you been Sasuke, I mean you live upstairs" she pointed with her finger

"I slept with Naruto" he said smirking as the group looked faintly shocked and Naruto spluttered indignantly

"I-he-we, we were asleep, perverts" he yelled getting redder and redder

"Look, ok I don't care about your sleeping arrangements or who sticks it in who, just tell me you're ready to perform tomorrow"

Naruto seemingly recovered turned on Sasuke "oh I dunno Ino" he purred "Sasuke's pretty worn out, just can't keep up with my stamina, might not be able to go again tomorrow"

Sasuke turned red and spluttered, in a very undignified and un-Uchiha way, while Naruto smirked congratulating himself on winning that round.

Ino sighed and put two fingers on her forehead, clearly nothing was getting done today.

x

xx

x

Sasuke sat at the bar watching Ino and Naruto argue about the arrangements for tonight's performance, eventually after much messing around they had organised who was doing what for Gaara's little competition, Sakura would be up first, she had requested to play the keyboard herself with Kiba and Neji on drums and guitar, Sasuke and Naruto would be singing with the usual member playing in their usual places. Ino was currently trying to co-ordinate Naruto's wardrobe with everyone else, everyone else who happened to _not_ be wearing orange. Naruto was not pleased he would have to swap his usual bright colours for the dark blacks and blues the rest of them were wearing. Sasuke didn't care he like the darker hues, and Sakura for once also seemed not to be fussed,

"So I heard you bagged yourself a blonde"

Sasuke looked up at Temari and smiled slightly "yeah"

Temari raised an eyebrow "words _and _a smile, boy he sure must be good in bed"

Sasuke glared at her, she laughed "that's more like it, come on you better go get Ino of your new boyfriend before she strangles him"

Sasuke looked over at the pair, Ino did in fact have her hand wrapped around Naruto's neck while the other one was using a rolled up stack of paper to hit him, he huffed

"Idiot probably deserved it"

"Nice to know he hasn't turned you into a sap" she replied sarcastically moving away from the bar front "Naruto's beatings aside you still need to go backstage and get ready were opening in a couple minutes"

Sasuke nodded and finished off his drink before heading over to where Naruto was now nursing a bruised head,

"Come on idiot, lets get changed" he murmured quietly walking past him towards the changing room backstage, Naruto followed muttering about insensitive bastards being dicks.

Sasuke walked inside the changing room calmly waiting for Naruto to come in before shutting and firmly locking the door. He turned pinning Naruto back against the door swiftly before the blonde had even blinked,

"Sorry" he said smirking moving closer his breath ghosting across Naruto cheek "didn't catch that last part, about me being a dick" he bit down on Naruto neck "you know I was going to repay you for that _wonderful_ job you did this morning, but if you're going to be rude..."he left it hanging, turning away smirking as he imagined Naruto's disappointed look. What he didn't imagine was Naruto's slightly feral look as he growled and grabbed the Uchiha swinging him round and pinning him to the wall near the door. Naruto pressed against him the now obvious arousal pushing against Sasuke inner thigh,

"Leave me hanging teme?" he asked "might not wanna do that" Naruto growled again grabbing the hem of Sasuke T-shirt and pulling it off in one move, his fingers wrapped around Sasuke's slender wrist's pinning them above his head. Sasuke realised with slight horror he was actually turned on by the way Naruto was acting, he moaned before he even realised what Naruto was doing as strong finger skipped lightly down his stomach to tease the skin just inside his trousers,

"Naruto…" Sasuke was barely even aware of making sounds let alone forming words

Naruto grinned "now teme, how would you like it if I left you here like this" he gripped the front of Sasuke's trousers "hard, needy" he whispered the last two next to his ear "wanting me"

Sasuke groaned again, pressing into Naruto's palm "d-don't" inside he vaguely noted and flinched at the stutter

Naruto licked down the side of his neck, leaving little red marks with his teeth as he went, his hands slowly working on the zipper of Sasuke's trousers, without the support of the belt they slid to the floor, leaving him exposed. Sasuke had never felt a bigger thrill, pinned naked to a wall by his best friend, part of him was both embarrassed and annoyed by how much his body loved this.

Naruto ran his fingers up the inside of Sasuke's thighs skirting around an almost painful arousal to tickle at the skin on his stomach,

"What do you want, Sasuke. Tell me" Naruto voice was low, husky in his ears and Sasuke shivered

"Touch"

Naruto smirked complying, grinning even wider when Sasuke almost collapsed to his knees, hard, fast strokes had Sasuke calling out his name in no time, the tell tale shaking of his legs alerting Naruto as he drew closer. Naruto withdrew, a thoughtful smile playing across his face as Sasuke actually _whimpered_ at the loss of contact, briefly he wondered how far he could push this, his fingers already way ahead of him were gently pressing into Sasuke, testing the resistance of both his body and the man himself. Growling in frustration he pulled his fingers way, sucking them into his mouth quickly coating them before placing them back, before Sasuke even knew what was going on Naruto was buried knuckle deep in him, two fingers gently stroking inside him. He cried out, white exploding behind his eyes as the extra and surprise stimulation caused him to climax,

"N-naruto!" he collapsed onto of the blonde who held onto him grinning happily as he looked at the once aloof and cold Uchiha, brought to his knees by Naruto and (more amusingly to the blonde) Naruto's fingers,

"Hey" Naruto leant over Sasuke who was now laying on his back on the soft carpet "forgetting someone?" he leant down and kissed Sasuke hard on the lips, nipping, drawing blood

Sasuke's fingers fumbled with Naruto's trousers, eventually undoing them

"What was that?" Sasuke asked breathlessly

"My fingers" Naruto replied evasively kicking his trousers off as he smirked at the Uchiha's still hard arousal "not done yet? Greedy. Guess I'll have to step it up a bit" Naruto licked his lips and Sasuke shuddered the thrill of this new animalistic side of Naruto running through him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's legs and threw them haphazardly over his shoulders, his fingers streaking what was left of Sasuke's earlier release down between his legs. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto toyed with him, stretching him out and teasing,

"More" he arched up into the touch "please…"

"Begging, Sasuke? Never thought I'd see the day", the deep voice vibrated through his chest and Sasuke realised he didn't care if it was beneath him, or un-Uchiha, he _wanted_ it, he voiced this opinion, in broken breathless pants to Naruto who, grinning ferally, removed his fingers and in one swift thrust pushed his way in Sasuke. Naruto was almost one hundred percent sure the people in the bar could hear the scream Sasuke let out, he was also one hundred percent sure neither he nor Sasuke cared. He looked down at Sasuke's face, flushed, and smirked as he realised Sasuke was enjoying this way more than he was letting on, even the pain was arousing him. Naruto moved out, pushing back in just as hard, Sasuke shot up his arms wrapping round Naruto's neck as he whispered in his ear,

"Harder, dobe"

Naruto was only to happy to comply

x

xxx

x

Ino and Temari raised an eyebrow at them as they walked out, Sasuke slightly stiffer than usual, wearing the outfit Ino had given them,

"If I find mess in that room, you'll clean it up" Temari pointed at them Naruto had the good grace to blush and look slightly ashamed, while Sasuke's expression remained the same. Temari grinned look at the way Sasuke was standing carefully "never thought I'd see the day an Uchiha was bent over" she patted Naruto on the back, who had flushed an even deeper shade of red "good on you, show him who's boss"

"I, uh, it really wasn't like that, I mean.." Naruto stumbled over his words before trailing off "I'm going to set up" and he walked away

Temari smiled at Sasuke who glared at her expecting another crude remark,

"Thank you" she said softly instead

Sasuke paused not expecting that "for what?"

She pointed at the blonde who was currently laughing with Kiba and Neji and jumping around like an idiot "I've never seen him so happy and alive. He deserves this Sasuke, don't fuck up"

Sasuke could hear the underlying threat in the formidable woman's voice and he nodded "I love him, I wouldn't, _couldn't, _do anything to hurt him"

"Tell him then"

Sasuke nodded "tonight" and he walked over joining the loud mess near the stage.

Ino slid down the wall next to Sakura,

"You ok?"

She nodded "it's just you know seeing them like that, I kinda had this tiny hope that it wouldn't work out that they'd come back to me. But there so happy and perfect together, I just feel like a total bitch for ever wanting to get between that"

Ino nudged her with her shoulder smiling "sure took you long enough to work it out, slow poke"

Sakura laughed softly "I really am the thick bimbo he took me for and treated me like, aren't I?"

Ino sighed and pushed Sakura's fringe out of her face and tucked it behind her ears "listen stupid, you're not thick, you just have a tendency to be too absorbed in yourself to notice others, I'm kinda hoping this will teach you a lesson, you need to consider other people's feeling sometimes"

Sakura nodded "I know and I will, I realise how immature I was being and I deserved what happened, I didn't like it…but it was my fault it happened"

Ino stood up and offered her hand "acceptance is the first step to recovery"

Sakura laughed "what is this? 'Sasuke anonymous' the place for recovering fangirls?"

Ino grinned "you be surprised at the amount of members we have" she slung her arm around the girls shoulders and they walked down the backstage area together,

"Now knock 'em dead" and Ino gave her a gently shove out on the waiting stage,

x

xxx

x

Sakura stepped out, knee length skirt moving gently about her legs comfortingly as she stepped up to the keyboard, Sakura took a deep breath, she was not normally nervous, but then she was not usually the lone voice in a crowded room singing something she had written, the first few notes played out and the lights dimmed,

_An empty, darkened room in a quiet, lonely hall_

_This suppressing darkness, I brought it on myself_

Sakura closed her eyes, the words coming to her easily as the crowd slid away from focus

Reaching out, pale hands are clawing to be free

_Desperate to break out. Taste the air._

_So blind to my own greed, my own desperation_

_Tearing you apart._

The music paused, before the tempo increased as Sakura stood up the chair she had been sitting on falling over, her fingers pressing on the keys with an almost angry beat,

_I've been living a lie,_

_A broken empty dream_

_._

_To selfish to wake up_

_To numb to those around me_

_To blind to ever see_

_._

_Where did this go wrong?_

_What the hell have I become?_

_._

_Now I've pushed them all way_

_And I can't really blame them_

_Who would want to stay?_

_._

_I'm breaking, slowly in your eyes_

_I fall apart and even I don't wanna save myself this pain_

_I only have myself to blame_

The beat slowed down and Sakura smiled opening her eyes and looking over at her friends in the corner,

_To selfish to wake up_

_To numb to those around me_

_To blind to ever see _

_._

_Maybe there's hope_

_Not to far gone to learn a lesson yet_

_Spend my whole life chasing butterflies_

_Living in a fantasy, a fancy web of lies_

_And losing sight of what is real_

The last notes faded away and Sakura bowed to applause as she walked from the stage.

Ino grinned at her as she left and grabbed her in a hug,

"Nice work, girl, the lyrics were actually pretty decent unlike the trash you wrote for the audition"

Sakura laughed weakly "look, I'm fucking shaking" she held out her hand and true enough she was trembling

"Yeah well you've never been the centre focus on stage before, doesn't matter you did good" She grabbed her and dragged her down the hall "come on Sasuke's up next, then Naruto, then we got all the other bands to sit through before Gaara decides the winner"

Sakura laughed as Ino dragged her back into the audience and into Sasuke's recently vacated seat.

x

xxx

x

Naruto smiled as Sasuke took to the stage, easily fitting into the role he was so used to as the bands main singer, naturally the crowd had screamed the minute he had stepped on stage, the place was apparently packed with fangirls. Sasuke treated them with a cursory glance before fixing his eyes on Naruto and smiling softly, the fans in Naruto's general direction went wild, each thinking he was looking at them,

"This is an old piece I wrote a long time ago, maybe if you behave yourselves I'll play you the new song I wrote last week"

Ino glared at Sasuke who smirked back, he knew he was supposed to write something new, but why bother when he had something already, it didn't matter he _had_ written a new song, it was the principle.

Sasuke motioned to the guys behind him to start and he drew in closer to the mike, watching amused as the majority of the girls in the room sighed dreamily.

The tempo was deep and heavy, resonating around the room, the lights dimmed and focussed on Sasuke,

_One day far far away from here_

_When I. Am. A better person_

_._

_Maybe then I'll open up my eyes and see the world _

_Travel. Far far away from here_

_Get away and see this world you are so desperate for_

_See these things; you tell me they're so great_

Sasuke swung back from the mike flicking his bangs out of his eyes and pausing as the speed increased and the heavy bass drifted away,

_Why even bother? I don't see what's good_

_Maybe you were lying or maybe_

_You're just a little biased, I knew I was right all along_

_This place…it's just not worth my time_

_._

_So I'll go. Far far away from you_

_Try to convince myself I'm not running from; I'm just escaping to_

_And even if you know the truth, _

_You'll never get it out of me_

The music quietened for a second and slowed down, Sasuke was looking downwards, the words falling from his mouth

_Maybe one day, Maybe you can make me better_

_Maybe then I'll see this perfect world you have _

He looked up, eyes searching in the crowd for nothing in particular, the fast angry sounds of Kiba's drums backing him up

_Just stop grinning, every goddamn time you see me_

_Stop with the lies, the fake smile that says_

_It'll all be ok sometime in the future_

_I stop believing when we were still just kids_

_._

_Don't tell me that you know me_

_Don't act like you can fix me_

_I am, and always will be_

_Fallen_

_._

_Stop beggin' me to follow_

_Stop making me remember, let me. Just. Forget_

_I gave it up, I'd do it all again_

_With just the moments hesitation. I. Am. Gone_

_Far far away from here,_

_Far far away from here_

_._

_Don't tell me that you know me_

_Don't act like you can fix me_

_I am, and always will be_

_Fallen_

The music stopped and Sasuke's voice was all that could be heard as he breathed the last lines of the song out,

_I am, and always will be_

_Fallen_

He bowed deeply, looking for Naruto even though he knew by now the blonde was already backstage preparing for his turn, he smiled at the empty seat though, warm in the knowledge that at the end of the day he finally _did_ have someone to go to home to.

x

xxx

x

Sasuke exited the stage and walked straight into Naruto, he smirked,

"Dobe, try and do better"

Naruto glared "teme, I write most of your shit anyway so mine is bound to be better"

Sasuke smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the surprised blonde,

"Bet I can sing better though" and he planted a kiss on Naruto's nose before walking off to take his place in the audience, leaving Naruto dreading having to walk up on stage.

Naruto had always hated crowds and he had always hated being looked at by large amounts of people, it usually only meant trouble, he grumbled under his breath at Ino for making him do this, he knew she knew he was happy just writing the lyrics for this very reason.

He hesitated as he heard his name called and a hand gave him a sharp shove,

"Knock 'em dead Dobe" he heard a quiet voice whisper as the spotlight hit him and he stepped forward, frantically searching for Sasuke in the crowd, the raven was no where to be seen and Naruto panicked, looking around anxiously at the staring faces,

"Hey Naruto"

He glance over to the side and saw Sasuke sitting in the shadows

"I'm right here" Sasuke smiled and Naruto felt the calmness wash over him and the crowd slipped away, it was just him and Sasuke, he could sing for Sasuke.

Naruto stepped up to the mike and took a deep breath closing his eyes and the music started slow and steady,

I chased an impossible dream

_A broken childish hope_

_This familiar end_

_I should have seen it coming_

_._

_I've learnt to be wary _

_To trust only me_

_But still. I wish_

_That my heart could be free_

Naruto lifted the mike from the cradle and stepped away, the gentle rhythm giving way to a heavier, fast paced, loud sound,

_I was used_

_Beaten and forgotten_

_Broken every time_

_._

_You deceived me _

_Lead me to believe_

_You were always mine_

_._

_And I'm through with this_

_These awful games you play_

_I'm empty and I'm tired_

_Of those pretty words you say_

_._

_I found my own way_

_And I'm leavin' you behind_

Naruto opened his eyes for the first time as the beat slowed again, he smiled his eyes briefly settling on Sakura,

_And I'll forgive you_

_For breakin' me apart_

_I guess you helped me_

_Find a new start_

_._

_And I'll beg forgiveness_

_For shattering your dreams_

_And I'll beg forgiveness_

_For tearing at your seams_

_._

_And maybe I will thank you someday_

_For making me okay_

The music faded away and Naruto promptly remembered where he was and panicked again, he felt soft hands wrap around his waist and he melted into the familiar embrace, not caring about the shocked gasps as Sasuke kissed him gently on the lips,

"You did good dobe"

He allowed Sasuke to walk him off stage his legs still trembling from the stage fright, it wasn't until they got backstage away from prying eyes he pushed Sasuke off,

"Hey, teme" he pointed a finger "you just kissed me in front of people"

Sasuke nodded and sighed "I know you didn't want to, but I couldn't think of any other way to calm you down, you looked like you were gonna collapse"

Naruto had to admit he had a valid point "still now everyone knows, I'm going to be tormented by Sasuke fangirls" he pouted and Sasuke nibbled at his bottom lip

"If you don't quit pouting I'm going to ravish you right here"

Naruto stuck out his tongue "who say's you're the one doing the ravishing" Naruto winked "you like it on bottom"

Sasuke flushed slightly before regaining his composure "doesn't mean I don't top as well"

Naruto laughed "we'll see, we'll see" and he walked off "come on Ino will be worried"

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back before begrudgingly following him.

x

xxx

x

"Nice show boys" Ino smirked at them as they returned to the table

Naruto blushed while Sasuke looked faintly smug

"Hey look, all the fangirls look crushed" Sakura turned and pointed at the depressed looking gaggle of girls who luckily couldn't see them in the darkness "aww poor them" she turned back and grinned

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her surprised at her new attitude, she saw the looks both boys and Ino were giving her and sighed,

"You both looked so happy, I've never seen Naruto so relaxed and I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke hold someone like that. I guess it just put it in perspective for me" she smiled "you two deserve each other, and I'm sorry I got in the way of that"

Naruto smiled at her "thank you Sakura-chan" he reached over and enveloped her in a hug

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously before deciding she was genuine, he raised an eyebrow "hn"

Sakura smiled knowing that was the most she was ever going to get out of him.

x

xxx

x

The club had slowly emptied, especially in those moments after Sasuke and Naruto's performance, and soon it was just Ino's band and Gaara's staff left,

"So who won then?" Ino walked up to the bar to return her glass

Gaara shrugged "Temari'll probably decide tomorrow, she was paying more attention anyway. When are you losers going to leave anyway, you're making my bar look untidy"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the almost obsessively tidy surroundings, even after a packed night Gaara had his staff so well trained the place was still spotless "I don't think anything could make this place look untidy, but your point is valid, Sakura is practically unconcious and I leave Naruto and Sasuke alone any longer it could get embarrassing"

Gaara smirked "it's not them I'm worried about" he pointed at Temari who was flirting outrageously with the hideously drunk Sakura, she had almost managed to get her top off when Sasuke had detached himself from Naruto pulled them apart and glared at the blonde.

Ino smirked "so is Temari gay or what?"

Gaara shrugged "I think she just has fun"

Ino nodded, grinning "fair enough, keep her away from Sakura though"

"I think Sasuke's doing a pretty good job at that"

Ino looked over, the dark haired boy was glaring at Temari, who was pouting and moving away, heading back over to the bar

"Well we should be going anyway, I'll see ya next weekend than" Ino grinned and winked at Temari who was sulking slightly

"Damn Uchiha ruined my fun"

"Aww Temari, taking advantage of a drunk girl" Ino raised an eyebrow smirking slightly

"I just want a couple topless shot of her to wave around next weekend when she was sober"

"Do you that to all the drunk people in here?"

"Nah, just the ones I like"

"I feel I should be offended"

Temari eyed Ino and licked her lips "what's to say I haven't already got you?"

Ino leaned in "because if you had, you wouldn't even think about anyone else"

Ino smirked and turned around "come on guys, home time"

Kiba and Neji helped Sakura to her feet as Sasuke and Naruto stood and followed Ino out into the chilly air of early morning.

x

xxx

x

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled into Naruto's flat the door sliding shut behind them as Naruto dumped his keys on the side table and walked towards his bedroom shedding clothes as he went until he was standing in the hall in his boxers looking at a surprised Sasuke,

"You coming to bed or not" he scratched the back of his head tiredly, stifling a yawn

"You mind me staying?"

Naruto looked confused "you don't want to?"

Sasuke shook his head "of course, but I wasn't sure about you"

He shrugged "I'm tired, and your house is far"

Sasuke smiled as he realised the thought of _not_ sleeping in the same place tonight hadn't even occurred to Naruto, he nodded and slipped of his shoes and coat before following Naruto's path, albeit a little more tidily.

He slipped into the bed beside the blonde, who rolled towards him his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder as he drifted into sleep. Sasuke smiled at the submissive position and enjoyed for a few moments the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them before he to slipped into sleep.

Waking the next morning, Sasuke found himself tangled amongst the sheets and Naruto's limbs, his body tucked against the blonde's chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's body, he looked up and found Naruto smiling watching him silently, and for once he felt perfectly at home,

"Naruto" he murmured

"Yeah?"

"You should move in with me"

The blonde sighed gently "yeah" and his arms tightened subtly

It wasn't 'I love you' but it meant the same thing.

* * *

ok a small note about the songs.

Sakura's first one is very much a girly pop song, and fits her irritating personality. its all about love and sasuke and shit like that..

her second one, is more of a self reflection, it relates both to her behaviour in this fic, and also her behaviour in the anime and how she's grown up looking back on her fangirly ways and i guess in a way is more mature and grateful for the things that have happened to make her into a stronger person

Sasuke's song is almost entirely based on him in the anime. i always feel he hasa very jaded outlook on life, compared to Naruto, who is the figure he aims the song at. Naruto has a very positive outlook and he sees the world through rosey glasses even though it proves time and time again to fuck him over. it has an angry beat, emphasising it REALLY pisses him off that naruto thinks like this and i think partly that he CANT. he feels like he is already lost and broken and will never be found or fixed. he's convinced himself that leaving is the only way he'll work things out.

Naruto's song, is both about how sakura treats him in this fic and how sasuke behaves towards him in the anime. its more of an insight into how he REALLY feels instead of how he acts. while the obvious tone is about how badly Sakura treated him and how maybe it was a good thing because he got Sasuke at the end of it. the less obvious note is aimed more at how sasuke is during the anime. and how naruto almost knew sasuke was going to leave, and how he actually feels slightly guilty for chasing his ass down, and he forgives him for everything and wants sasuke to forgive him to for not letting him go.

i think i read to much into things....*goes back to bed*

if you do decide to leave a review let me know what you think of the songs...^_^

btw the kitten is now almost 16/17 weeks old...still likes playing with the keyboard and mouse only now she really big....


End file.
